In the medical field, in the case of drip infusion or transfusion to a patient or in the case of administering an anti-adhesion material or a biological tissue adhesive or the like to a patient, a drug may be diluted with or dissolved in a liquid and the resulting liquid medicine may be used by sucking it with a syringe. These operations are conducted in the following manner.
First, using a connector equipped with a hollow double pointed needle, a liquid vial container prefilled with a liquid is connected to one of the two points of the double pointed needle, a drug vial container filled with a powdery drug is connected to the other, and the liquid in the liquid vial container is transferred into the drug vial container. As a result, the drug in the drug vial container is dissolved in the liquid See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-153720. Note that the inside of the drug vial container is kept in a negative pressure state, so that the transfer of the liquid from the liquid vial container into the drug vial container is performed smoothly.
Next, the double pointed needle is pulled out from the drug vial container, a puncture needle having a sharp needle point at its distal and connected to a syringe is made to pierce through a plug body of the drug vial container, whereby the liquid medicine in the drug vial container is sucked and filled into an outer cylinder of the syringe.
Then, using the syringe thus filled with the liquid medicine, drip infusion or administration of an anti-adhesion material or a biological tissue adhesive or the like is carried out.
Meanwhile, depending on the medical institution, a syringe filled with a liquid (hereinafter referred to as “liquid-filled syringe”) may be used in place of the liquid vial container. In this case, the operation is carried out through a preparation step as follows. First, one syringe in an empty state, or an unused state, and one flexible container prefilled with a liquid are prepared. The empty syringe and the flexible container are connected. Next, in this connected state, the liquid is transferred into the syringe. As a result, a liquid-filled syringe is obtained.
In the case of preparing a plurality of liquid-filled syringes, however, the preparation step must be repeated for each of the liquid-filled syringes. Therefore, until all the liquid-filled syringes are prepared, a period of time corresponding to the number of liquid-filled syringes to be prepared would be consumed. Furthermore, depending on the person who carries out the preparation step, the amount of the liquid filled in each liquid-filled syringe would vary from syringe to syringe.